Mutt's change of heart
by xXSchmayXx
Summary: What would happen if Mutt had saved Irina Spalko? This is my interpretation.
1. Chapter 1

**A wee one-shot there for you to keep yourself entertained until I get my next one done. IrinaxMutt..my newest obsession xD..anyway, this was a random Idea I came up with one night in bed while texting the rather fabulous Adrianna (Lolagemeow) -CHECK OUT HER STORIES!...enjoy xD Please review this, it only takes 30 seconds!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Run to the River!" <em>Irina Spalko heard Doctor Jones yell to his fellow captives as she clung, rather desperately onto the vine that was the only barrier between her and certain death. She refused to show fear, it looked so unprofessional for a KGB colonel to do so. It seemed so ridiculous to be afraid of ants, she was far bigger than them. But she had seen their capabilities, of eating full grown men whole.

"_Help me!" _She heard a familiar voice scream. It was Dima Solovyo, one of her fellow agents. They had got him. Fear flushed over her as she saw his marred, bloody, mangled body being dragged down into the deeps recesses of the ant's lair. His arms flailing, and his screams filling the air. Such a horrific sight. She watched on as Dr Jones brawled with her second in command, Antonin Dovchenko. All she wanted was for him to kill the enemy already. Surely it wasn't that hard. But victory was the last thing on her mind. She could feel her lifeline begin to give way..._this is it..I'm going to die. _She felt any traces of hope drain from her heart. She was too fear stricken to find any other means of safety, a branch to hoist her up maybe? Her hands remained clung to the vine, her fingers slipping. Then the vine gave way. She screamed with her deep, yet feminine voice. Irina didn't know what she had screamed, but it was loud, and could be heard from a distance. Her body fell. Her heart felt weak, as though she was going to faint. She closed her eyes, ready to hit the ground..But. She didn't. Somebody had caught her. Her eyes gently opened to see who her white knight was. She saw a familiar greaser hair do, and could feel the cold texture of a leather jacket brush against her sensitive skin. It was young Mutt Williams. He was supposed to be her enemy, and he had just saved her?

"_Thank you." _She murmured. Not used to this idea of humble gratitude.

"_It's fine.." _He replied, still holding her in his arms. Another scream penetrated his ear drums as Dovchenko, upon losing the fight between himself and Doctor Jones, was dragged away by the ants. Irina looked away immediately, no wanting to witness yet another death. Mutt could sense her fear and set her down, gently, as the ants returned to the mound of dirt they resided in. He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes."_Go now!..they wont stay away for long!" _

"_I'll never forget this" _She shouted, flashing him a cold gaze, out of habit, she didn't really mean it. Mutt grabbed her arm as she began to sprint away, causing her gaze to soften. His eyes seemed to have that heart warming look of them.

"_Please be careful.."_

She nodded him an '_I will' _look and continued to flee from the rest of her hostages. Luckily, Doctor Jones had not noticed Mutt's sudden change of heart and continued to sprint away from the fight scene. Marion then drove by and collected them in the amphibious vehicle that she had hijacked earlier. The one that Mutt had duelled on with Irina and her notorious rapier. Not long after, she drove full speed ahead. Off the cliff, straight past Irina and her agents who were descending the cliff with ropes, surviving by landing on a rather large tree, which lowered them to land. The tree then rebounded and crashed into the agents. Three of which were knocked off their ropes, and fell to their death. Mutt threw Irina a cocky smirk, and they drove away, somehow surviving three waterfalls. Irina slowly made her decent to the water below. She found herself constantly thinking of Mutt , and that simple act of kindness.._why did he do that?..I'm not worth rescuing.. _She dwell too much on it though, she had to complete this mission, failure was thing that she was familiar with. It scared her...Terrified her in fact! She knew why, but she loathed even the slight thought of the matter. Sighing, she felt the ground with her right food, then released herself from the rope. So did the other agents. Irina squinted her eyes and finally saw a segment of land which seemed to run down past the dreaded waterfalls that had somehow failed to kills her hostages. She ran her thin fingers through her short, intimidating bob cut and barked orders in Russian for her men to follow her. It would be a long, exhausting walk, but suffering is what all the KGBs had to be ready for. Any signs of dread or exasperation, then you would be de-ranked and fired.

* * *

><p>"<em>Look at them!" <em>Irina breathed, in awe at the fascinating cyan glow of quartz looking inter-dimensional beings in front of her. Doctor Jones watched on in disgust. He really disliked this woman. She could sense this, but still continued to explain the definitions of a hive mind. _"one being physically separate but with a collective conscience." _Mutt also watched on, admiring her. While he had been trekking to this dazzling temple, he could not shake her from his head. That soft gaze that she had given him practically set his heart in a wild race. She was agonisingly gorgeous too, with the most perfect cheek bones that formed her perfect, defect-less face beautifully. And that hair cut! with those bangs that emphasized her abnormally large, bewitching eyes, with their stunning beauty, framed her face perfectly. He couldn't help but feel a small lump in his throat. He had fallen in love with her. Even though she had almost maimed him not 3 hours ago. He saw the real Irina through those eyes as he caught her. Not the cold, emotionless Irina that he had met back at camp, but instead, the lonely Irina, the one that badly needed some care in her life. Nobody had bothered to care if she was going to fall or not..only he had. The thought of love seemed to be so impossible for him though, she would never love him, sure he had saved her, but is that really enough to win someone's heart? He jolted out of his thoughts when an unmissable, crashing sound filled the air. The skull had been returned. Mutt's eyes darted to Irina, who was backing away in fear from the throne where the being sat. Professor Harold Oxley stepped forward. Babbling in a foreign language.

"_Mayan, he's speaking Mayan.."_

Dr Jones whispered as he stood in front of the mentally incoherent man. He translated his words to a bewildered Irina and talked of "_Gratefulness!" _And "_Big gifts!" _

"_Tell me everything you know," _Irina demanded.

Mutt felt his heart stop.._..no you sill woman!.._he wanted to scream. But alas, his instincts told him that this woman was the enemy that must be destroyed. Weather or not he believed them was a different matter. The room began to spin and chunks of the walls and tiles and thrones began to crumble and fall. The temple was decaying, rapidly. A large chunk of the roof pulled away, revealing a glowing light of some sort.

"_What the hell is that!" _A very bewildered Marion asked.

"_A portal! A pathway to another dimension!" _A now very sane and coherent Oxley replied.

Irina looked on, silent, thoughts running through her mind. A mixture of enlightenment and disbelief. This would finally be the moment she had been waiting for. Without another word from her, Dr Jones grabbed both Marion and Oxley, and to answer him, he yelled.

"_Well I don;t think we want to go there" _Before pushing them forcefully through the doorway which led them back to the chamber. Mutt wanted to stay, he could feel his love for this woman consuming him.

"_Son! God damn it now!" _Dr Jones yelled into his face. He submitted and after they had gotten out, they both exited the throne room and they both began to run.

Information was now begging to fill all the recesses, deep down in Irina's brain. _Such enlightenment!..such wonder!_

"_I can see!" _She breathed repeatedly. Her never-blinking eyes affixed on the being before her. It felt odd and her temples soon bean to throb, but still she called.

"_I can see!"_

Mutt, who had been scuttling behind his father soon realized that this woman was in great danger.._All that knowledge for one brain?.._

"_No!" _He grabbed his fathers whip and began running.

"_what are you doing?"_

"_Going back for her!"_

"_What?..why?" _Dr Jones could feel his patience wane, and curiosity build up to his son's actions.

"_I love her!" _It was so hard for Mutt to say, but he could not help it..it was so god damn true! There wasn't much time left. "_I'll catch up to you!" _He ran before his father could say another word. Aware of the cruelties of love, and affection, Dr Jones nodded, understanding that love could be found in the strangest of places, and trailed after Marion and Dr Oxley. The chamber was no longer spinning now..-the wall had disintegrated- Irina was standing on a lonesome stepping stone like platform. Knowledge still filling through her eyes. Mutt peered through a tight gap in the wall. He saw Irina's face contort from a gaze of wisdom..to sheer dread and misery.

"_No more!." _She grasped her head in agony. Mutt was genuinely horrified. The beings gaped at her..cruelly filing more and more information into her mind. He knew this was now or never. Holding on tightly with his hands to the wall, he yelled.

"_Dr Spalko!.."_

Irina turned around weakly to see the young man grasping his fathers bull whip..._He had come back for her?..."What are you doing here?" _She managed, sporting a painful expression.

"_There's no time to explain! Just hold onto this!" _He threw the whip to her. It took several throws, but finally she caught it. Her thin digit fingers grasped onto it tightly, blistering her hands as he pulled her towards him. Upon leaving the platform, the magnetism of the portal seemed to kick in and Irina was slowly pulled upwards. But still Mutt pulled her, closer and closer until their hands met. As soon as they did he pulled her into his arms. Holding her. She was quivering. This experience had broken her. He kissed the top of her head and ran with her until they me up with he rest of the crew. They did not bother to ask what Mutt was doing with 'their enemy' Again, they ran. Mutt's hand never leaving Irina's. They collided with a wall. A dead end. Water came crashing towards them. It floated them up to the surface where they were spewed out at the end. Dr Jones grabbed Marion's arm, while she grabbed Oxley's before climbing up the rocks to survey the collapsing temple. Again, Mutt and Irina's hands met and they both also surveyed the sight before them. Soon it disappeared and a flying saucer-like ship took its places. Soon that too vanished and the waters around it backfilled it, as though nothing had happened.

"_Like a broom to their footprints.." _Oxley whispered. Irina nodded at him, then turned away and walked. Feeling the hatred of what she had done. Mutt ran after her, placing a hand on her shoulders when he had caught up to her.

"_Hey..where you going?"_

"_I'll leave you be..never to return into your life again. For that is the least I could do after your kindness towards me...you may call me Irina if you wish." _She moved her foot to leave again, but Mutt tugged her back and set his hands on her shoulders.

"_No..I don't want you to leave Irina.." _Irina looked up at him, touched, nobody had ever wanted her to stay. She gazed at his hands that were on her shoulders and moved slightly closer to him, not being able to keep herself from reading his mind. _He loves me?.._It took great skill to hide a content smile from her face.

"_But why? I was such a..a..bitch to you!" _

"_This is why.." _His hands made their way to her back, gently stroking it. Irina's gaze at him melted as his head neared hers. His lips contracted and retracted, in hesitation, he did not want to force anything on the beauty. Irina leaned her head in too, reassuring him. Mutt smiled warmly and kissed her sweetly. Massaging her lips, with his lips, making it last. He savoured he sensation of her lips against his and kissed her again once they had broken away to catch their breaths. As they did so, Irina pressed her body against his and hugged his chest. His draped his arms over her.

"_I love you..Nothing that you could have done to me will change that." _He murmured, still kissing her, his voice almost inaudible.

"_I-I love you too.." _She cried happy tears and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He held her close and rocked her gently in his arms. She was still shaking slightly from her ordeal, but Mutts love was enough to reassure her. Dr Jones, Marion and Oxley were watching on. Smiling. Not seeming to care for this woman's actions. They were not her fault. She was only following orders. They all knew that.

"_Whatever makes him happy.." _Dr Jones whispered to Marion, who was in his arms.

"_Like father, like son.." _Marion chuckled, smirking at him.

"_Yeah..like father like son." _Indy smirked back, with that oh so dashing smile that had made so many people fall for him when he was young. Now he was old. It was his sons turn to continue to trend...Not that he was going to love them. He loved Irina, and he always would.


	2. Contemplation

Several hours had gone past since the confession of love had been made between the young boy and the beautiful colonel. Within the blink of an eye the group of survivors of the skulls wrath had found themselves in the familiar territory of the Amazon Jungle. Mutt had recognized as the place where the Siafu attack had taken place and where he had the saved the life of Irina Spalko. It was such a curious matter. The admission of love between two people who were supposed to be enemies. Yet Indiana Jones did not press the matter of what she had done to them before further, all things would be explained in good time. he saw something in that woman when she had been kissed by his son..regret..in her eyes, for everything she had done to get that far to Akator. He vowed to allow her explain everything in her own time. It only be fair on not only her, but Mutt too. But anyway, sitting himself down and commandeering the driver seat to one of the abandoned vehicles, he started the engine and signaled for everybody to climb aboard. Marion took her seat beside Indy while Oxley sat next to Mutt in the back. The boy's eyes looked to the left and he could see Irina standing solemnly, looking dismally into the distance as though something was paining her deep from the inside. He sighed sympathetically and called out to her as he made himself comfortable.

"_Irina...are you coming?"_

She seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts she had been contemplating and nodded to him, before approaching the vehicle and sitting herself quite comfortably next to her lover. She allowed herself to lean against him and he responded with an arm draped around her body. They allowed themselves to reman in their own little bubble and soon enough, they had fallen into a deep sleep.

"_Why did you do that?" _A sleepy Marion asked Henry as he steered the vehicle. Night was beginning to fall and he knew that if they did not arrive back at the camp soon, danger would be imminent.

"_Do what?" _He yawned..pulling her towards him so she may rest her head upon his shoulder. Gladly, she nuzzled deeper into the man she had once, and now did, love. She smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing softly, tickling his neck with the warmth.

"_Allow her to come with us, forgive her so easily without any backtalk or hesitation.."_

_"For the same reason you did." _Was all he said, turning his head towards the resting woman against his shoulder. She looked so sleepy. "_Now, sleep." _She did not have the energy to argue against him. Marion was a very stubborn woman, but tonight, however, would be different. She needed to rest. So, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply the scent of the man she loved, she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Meanwhile, in the back seat of the car, next to the peacefully sleeping Mutt Williams lay the resting Irina. Her slumber was less than calm, sweat was beginning to form on her face, and anybody who saw her would have the decency to wake her from whatever nightmare she was having. But that would not be happening. The passengers of the vehicle were asleep and Indy was far from observant. The poor woman would be forced to go through it..alone.

* * *

><p><em>The summers sun rolled freely in the sky and shone beams of light upon the faces of the children who were formed in a large circle, surrounding- victimizing- someone. Bathed in light, more children began to join the circle to see what the commotion was all about. they all rejoiced in laughter as a whimper became audible. They were taunting somebody..somebody with black hair and ice blue eyes...it was Irina. Young Irina. She must have only been seven years of age. They were shouting things.. obscenities that one would wish to not to repeat. They were calling out something else..something far more hurtful that any curse word could be.<em>

_"__Witch!" __They were repeating it, over and over- "Witch!" like some sort of ritual - "Witch!" Their eyes filling with glee and hatred - "Witch!" their mouths contorting into smirks. -"Witch"_

_Gradually the chants became louder, more demonic..more threatening. - "Why did we have to have been cursed with such a daughter as you?" __- That voice, it was familiar, those words..she had heard them before. It was her father.. a blurred image joining the circle..it had been so long since she had seen that face..that anger..that hatred._

_"We will never love you. You are the devils child and you must wallow in your solitude." The voice this time was that of her mother's. She was moving forward. encasing her within the circle as the children followed. _

_"__B__eat the witch!" __A young girl screeched..other children responding with a clap, almost like an executioners drum beat... - "Beat the witch!" Fear glazed Irina in the form of sweat, shivering down her spine. She trembled as her eyes focused upon the belt that her father was unfastening. _

_"Have mercy!" __She squeaked, tears streaming down her pale face. "Please!"_

_"You deserve no mercy" - An then he struck her._

* * *

><p>The woman's icy blue ices snapped open. She scanned the area, remembering where she was. Indiana had fallen asleep after parking the vehicle in a secluded clearing. The only noise appeared to be the squeaks of crickets and the snoring of Mutt Williams. <em>What a god awful dream..<em>it hurt her deeply. Yes, the dream was not a memory exactly..but more of how she felt as a child..ostracized and cut off from any kindness in the world. And people wonder why she never was a kind woman herself? Well now it is clear. Stalin was the man who made her this way. He threatened her...said he would take her life if she were to ever disobey him. He made her cold. He made her arrogant...he taught her to dislike the human race. He planted a seed in her head..constantly reminding her of her abusive childhood. Indoctrinating malicious thoughts into her brain when she had first come to the KGB..a young woman, alone and needing a home. The morning she had arrived was the worst. He had looked up from his work in the early hours of the morning to see that woman's face gazing at him...he had told her he wished for her to stay..sit on his couch so he could discuss something with her. Upon standing up he locked the door..told her she was foolish to think she was being commended..her eyes looked up to him in fear as he did the worst to her supple frame. When he had finished with her he told her "_Soon, we will turn you, into one of us.." _and she had fled, he knew he had her under his thumb..he had created the Irina that the Joneses used to know back when they were hunting for the crystal skull..She had changed now. She had been given love..something that she had always wanted..that was enough to unleash the beauty within. Gently Irina released herself from her lovers arms. She had decided after contemplating her dream that she would go for a long walk to clear those thoughts from her head..

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this has been so long! had exams and stuff like that! I wanted to continue this one shot as a very short fic. A lot people have been requesting me to add to this, so I did. :3<strong>


End file.
